DT Special
by DigiFreak103
Summary: The Tamers before they were stars.rnrn"Highly amusing so far," so says the 'local bud,' that is posting this for the DF103 assortment of personalities.


When The Studio Cameras Are Off

DigiFreak103

Prologue: You've Reached the End

DF103: -.-;; I can't stand little siblings who like to destroy laptops with...very, very important files. Anyway, all fics are on hold till I find out whether I can save the information that was supposedly lost on the laptop or if I have to rewrite it AGAIN after I find my story outlines. Moral of the story is, boys and girls, always upload your fics BEFORE evil little monsters such as siblings destroy the computer. Yeah, I can't go on the internet, so one of my local buds is posting this for me. This fic is a complete AU...I repeat. AU! I don't own Digimon. Enjoy.

* * *

A black screen appears after a snowy, static sound rang. Then, a familiar voice sounded.

"If you are watching this black screen at the moment...then gosh-darned those people at Blockbusters or at your local movie rental place, who forgot to rewind the tape before putting it back on the shelf! And for your information, you have not selected the wrong video; instead, you, as the renter, are watching the scene after the featured presentation finished. How inconsiderate some people can be.

"Anyway, you have rented my movie on our own Digimon adventure, The DT Special: Behind the Scenes. I, who started out as playing a friend and just a student, took my precious video camera and taped all of the behind the scenes action in the making of Digimon Tamers. However, behind the scenes can only go so far before personal matters come into play, and I might as well tell you that I got some of that stuff, too. With that, I faced the consequences of getting my video camera confiscated..."

The screen was no longer black, and now showed the landscape of Shinjuku park. Bound to a tree by a mass of rope was Kazu Shioda facing toward the camera in the nude, his hands placed over his lower body region in embarrassment as teenaged girls walked by and giggled. "...And getting tied to a tree by the cast. It's a long story to explain, I guess, and even though this is behind the scenes of Digimon Tamers, you'll probably observe how I ended up in this position. And with this, be kind and rewind right now to watch the featured presentation, and then...return it the way it is so that the next renter can go through the same thing you did!"

Kazu struggled to free himself from the tightly tied rope around him, carefully trying not to reveal himself to passerby and audience.

"Now. As for those who are watching this for the umpteenth time, what are you just sitting around there for? Come over to Shinjuku park and untie me already!"

A little girl ran across the camera before halting and freezing in front of Kazu, staring.

"Hey, kid. Could you help me here?" Kazu asked, with a sheepish grin on his face.

The little girl continued to stare before calmly walking toward him.

"You are a lifesaver, kid. Just untie it back here..." Kazu said gesturing to the back. The girl stopped only inches away from him and looked up, down, left, right, before screaming, "Mommy! There's a naked man in the park" running away.

"Wait! I'm just a kid! I'm not a man! I swear!" Kazu yelled, sighing in defeat. "Now what am I going to do?" Kazu drooped his headdown, but kept his eyes on the camera. "Since, movie rental places aren't as efficient as they used to be, I guess I can give you some information on what to expect from this video."

The brunet cracked his neck before continuing. "This is the most cliche thing to say, but all of us cast in the Tamers season of Digimon, have little to no experience in the acting business; we were just ordinary kids. Turns out we were all spied on and were all picked based on how we normally acted. Creepy, eh? We were required to know both Japanese and English and all these other languages because subtitles just weren't in the budget. That really brought down the numbers to just the few of us. So, in reality, Takato, Kenta, and I knew each other from the get go. All the other cast members were people from everywhere. Where, exactly? I don't know.

"One thing you'll see a lot of in this presentation is Ryo and Rika. They just like denying that they're not as close as they really are. It's almost sickening.

So, we kids got paid to be ourselves and most of all, we got to hang out with real Digimon and travel to the Digital World. One thing I learned from this whole experience was that the Digital World is a privately owned world by the actual Hypnos. This studio is the only organization that can use it for filming purposes. So, heck yeah, I had a great time being a part of the greatest show on Earth. The experience was like an ever-lasting snow cone on a summer's day. Reeeeeeeeeeefreshing. Speaking of which, I'm thirsty. Why isn't anyone helping me?" Another look of defeat spread across his face, his visor shadowing his face. "I'm sure everyone is tired of looking at me in this state."

A beagle-sized dog, suddenly appearing at the edge of the screen, sniffed around Kazu. "Great, a dog that can't untie things came to save the day..." Kazu commented, snidely. The dog continued to smell the ground, strolling out of the camera's view until Kazu yelled out, "Aw, no! Not on the tripod."

Kazu had a look of disgust on his face, before morphing into an angry one. "Hey, hey, hey! Get down! Down!" The camera view fell over and a large dog nose appeared, fogging up the screen with each audible breath. Kazu, in the background continued to yell, "Sit! Sit! Sit!" The camera moved some more before the screen went blank and then to a snowy screen.

'Kshhhhhhhhhh...'

* * *

DF103: There's the beginning of an idea I had while watching Tamers again. BitD and IACDTT will be updated before this has another chapter. Please note, none of the information in this chapter is true. Okay. Arrivederci. 


End file.
